


Early Morning

by DeerintheMoon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/F, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerintheMoon/pseuds/DeerintheMoon
Summary: Akali has a case of morning wood, and Evelynn is more than happy to help out.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> No slurs, please. Terfs and transphobes can go fuck a rake.

Morning had come sooner than Evelynn would have liked. Her eyes fluttered open, the trills of morning birds having roused her from sleep. She was a light sleeper, and often found herself waking up with the world outside. She rubbed her eyes, clearing her throat as she slowly sat up. She yawned deeply and stretched, resulting in a few satisfying pops and cracks in her shoulders and middle back. 

Her eyes wandered to Akali, sound asleep beside her. Her chest rose and fell with gentle snores, her hair in a frizzy mess strewn across the pillows. A loving smile tugged at the corners of Evelynn’s lips, adoration filling her eyes. She watched Akali for a few moments, as she enjoyed seeing her lover at peace-- it was sometimes a refreshing juxtaposition to her rather fiery personality. 

Evelynn’s eyes fell lower, and her soft smile quickly became one of amusement. Akali had a rather solid case of morning wood, lightly tenting their sheets. She tried her best not to giggle. This would happen every so often, and it made Evelynn’s early mornings much more enjoyable. Akali would always protest upon being woken up, but would very quickly have a change of heart.

Evelynn softly nudged Akali’s shoulder, craning over her to plant a kiss upon her cheek. “Good morning beautiful,” she cooed, her breath ghosting over Akali’s ear. “Mmmrfh,” Akali grumbled in response, her eyes squeezing shut. “Aww, sleepyhead. Come on, I have a surprise for you.” 

Akali opened one of her eyes, peering up at her lover. “Mmm..? A surprise? For me?” Evelynn’s hand snaked over Akali’s shoulder to cup her cheek, turning her head by her chin so that she could kiss her lips. “Mhm~” Evelynn’s slit pupils flickered downward-- and Akali’s followed. “..Oh,” She whispered, her sleepiness now suddenly replaced with excitement. “I see.”

“Well… May I?” Evelynn’s eyes met Akali’s again, now half lidded with anticipation. Akali swallowed. “Y-Yes, you may.” Evelynn grinned, her hand slithering underneath the warm covers to find Akali’s attentive erection. Akali purred, her eyelids fluttering a bit at the contact. “You’re so precious,” Evelynn sighed, her fingers delicately wrapping around it, careful not to nick Akali’s skin with her long, pointed nails. “So sweet…” She lightly stroked the length, giving gentle squeezes here and there. Akali inhaled through her teeth, her tongue running lazily over her lips as she held Evelynn’s gaze.

Evelynn’s delicate palm rolled over the bell of Akali’s shaft, her thumb lightly swiping a bit of Akali’s pre into her hand to relieve some of the friction as she stroked. She hummed, watching Akali’s expression carefully. Akali gazed up at her, her lower lip held between her teeth. Evelynn soon picked up the pace, her hand cradling the girth as she worked her wrist. Akali’s eyelids fluttered as she neared her finish, her breath hitching in her throat. Evelynn took immediate notice and stopped on a dime. With a devilish smirk, she pulled her hand away, much to Akali’s displeasure.

“Wh-” Akali stuttered, her eyebrows furrowing as she pouted. Evelynn swiftly shifted herself to straddle Akali’s waist, letting the tip of her erection rub against the softness of her rear. “Oh,” Akali squeaked, feeling herself twitch against the chill of Evelynn’s skin. 

“Mmh, is there a problem, darling?” Evelynn cooed, her hands wandering Akali’s torso, kneading her breasts and tracing over the lines of her tattoo. Akali whined and wriggled beneath her, her hips trying desperately to allow herself more contact. Evelynn giggled, lifting her hips and adjusting herself just above the head of Akali’s member. “Hmm, you want inside, huh?” “..Yes, please,” Akali mewled, her hips bucking needily, her eyes pleading.

“Well, who am I to deny you?” Evelynn smirked, easing her hips down. Her hand steadied Akali’s shaft, the warmth of her body slowly enveloping it as she lowered herself. Akali moaned, her hips rolling up into her, shivering as she felt herself become wholly wrapped in Evelynn’s heat. “That better?” Evelynn whispered, rolling her hips in tight circles, earning soft, heated breaths from her partner below. 

Akali nodded heartily, throwing her arm over her reddened face. Evelynn chuckled and began to raise and lower her hips, working Akali’s length slowly. “You’re so fucking cute, ‘Kali,” She huffed as the pleasure began to creep up her spine. “So adorable…” Evelynn’s hips worked faster, her body bouncing atop Akali’s throbbing heat. 

“Fuck..” Akali groaned, her own hips rocking to match Evelynn’s pace. She felt Evelynn’s body tighten around her, wrenching a breathy moan from her throat. Evelynn gasped, feeling the head of Akali’s length hit just the right spot. “Akali--” She hissed, grinding down against her as fast as she could, feeling pleasure begin to pool in her stomach. 

“Oh fuck, Eve..-” Akali grunted, feeling Evelynn’s muscles become tighter still, snugly squeezing her. “Akali, oh god-!” Evelynn sputtered, her breath sharp. She forcefully sat herself down, taking the entirety of Akali into her as she finally came, her hips bucking and grinding against her. This sent Akali well over the edge with a hefty grunt, heat vigorously spilling up into her lover. 

Evelynn leaned to cradle Akali’s face in her hands, placing a breathless kiss to her lips as Akali came down from her high. “Mmh, good girl,” Evelynn cooed, shifting her weight to allow Akali to slide out from inside of her. They’d clean up the mess later. “You did so good, sweetheart.”

Akali panted, her pupils still blown from pleasure as she looked up into Evelynn’s golden eyes. “God, you’re so good at that,” Akali sighed, her hands wandering up into Evelynn’s hair. She chuckled, “Well, I do my best. I’m happy to oblige anytime you wake up needing attention, yknow.” 

Akali giggled and averted her eyes, embarrassed. “Well I sure hope I wake up like this more often, then.”


End file.
